


Simple Misunderstanding

by Jolynn_Noire



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adult Adrien Agreste, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gina is still not observant to Marinette's life, Good Friend Adrien Agreste, Mom Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, kind of?, pre-reveal, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: Adrien joins Marinette and her daughter on a trip to the Farmer's Market and there's a minor misunderstanding...





	Simple Misunderstanding

Adrien was one of those people that loved to spend time with his friends at any given opportunity, whether it was recreational or helping them with a task of some kind. Perhaps it was because I loved having friends, or maybe it because he hated to be alone. 

Either way, when his longtime Collége friend Marinette called him up and asked if he could lend her a hand shopping that morning, he didn’t think twice about it.

He had the day off, which was rare in itself considering all he ever seemed to do was photo shoots or moonlighting as Chat Noir, so the idea of spending some time with one of his closest friends (and by extension, also the newest member of his family-of-friends) was just what he needed to enjoy such an occasion.

Which is what had brought him to the farmer’s market, strolling down the walk with Marinette, a bounce in her step to entertain the ten-month-old girl harnessed to her body. 

“I really appreciate you doing this Adrien,” she told him, for the sixth time since they had met up ten minutes before, “I know there had to be things you would rather be doing, but Alya was busy, and I still haven’t fully grasped how to do the ‘buying groceries with a child strapped to my chest’ thing yet.”

Adrien chuckled and brushed his hand dismissively; “Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing I’d rather do than spend time with two of my favorite gals.”

Marinette gave him a knowing look. 

“You can just say you wanted to spend time with Doodle. I won’t be offended.”

The aforementioned “Doodle” was curled into her harness, rubbing her face with her small fist in a motion that reminded the blond of the way Plagg washed his face with his paw-nubs.

Adrien gave a chuckle. “Okay, yeah. I’ll admit it; I’ve missed the cutest member of the squad.” 

He gently ruffled the baby’s sparse hair, causing her eyes to dart to the man touching her, a sleepy smile ghosting the little face.

Doodle, or Aimee as her birth certificate properly named her, was probably one the favorite person that Adrien had ever met. And that was saying something considering he knew both Ladybug and Marinette, whom the daughter strikingly resembled.

The dark hair matched down to the hue, and their smiles were nearly identical (even if Aimee’s didn’t have any teeth yet). The only thing that wasn’t the spitting image of her mother, was the dark green eyes she had gotten from her father. Not that he knew that. 

_ Then again,  _ Adrien had thought to himself many times before,  _ there was a lot Aimee’s father didn’t seem to know.  _

Like how much Marinette had cried after telling him that it was okay that he didn’t want their relationship to continue, that it was for the best.

Like the nervous expression she had worn when she had to tell her friends that she was pregnant and that the father didn’t want to remain involved.

The late-night phone calls to Alya, freaking out and wondering if she could do this alone, only to be reminded that she wasn’t alone; that her friends and family would be there for her every step of the way.

 

Adrien knew about those things though, and he admired Marinette for taking those moments in stride and coming back with something as precious as life.

It was in the moments, while he watched Marinette laugh and talk animatedly about her daughter, that Adrien realized just how much he loved the girl beside him. He knew a part of him always had, but whatever semi-platonic feeling he had felt in school was nothing compared to the calming feeling that enveloped him whenever she was near. And, in a life as crazy as Adrien’s, a little bit of calm changed everything.

 

“Marinette!” a female voice spoke, startling Adrien from his thoughts. The dark-haired woman looked around until her eyes fell on an old familiar face.

“Grandma!” 

Marinette all but skipped to her grandmother, taking in the hug as gently as possible as to not make a Doodle-sandwich. “I didn’t know you were coming. What brings you to Paris?”

“I wanted to see my Great-Grandbaby. And, ah, here she is.”

As the older woman interacted with the little lump in the harness, Adrien stood a respectable distance from the family. Not that he felt awkward, per say, but he had only seen Marinette’s Grandmother at parties, and never had been formally introduced. Plus, he didn’t want to stand in the way of family bonding, considering that he knew how important it was.

He didn’t stand alone long though before Marinette verbally pulled him into the conversation.

“I can’t remember; did you two ever meet?”

“Not formally,” Adrien replied, walking forward and extending a hand, “but I’m glad to finally introduce myself. I’m Adrien.” 

The woman nodded, shaking Adrien’s hand.

“Ah yes. I’ve heard so much about you. You’re the only that gave my Marinetta the lucky charm that she carries with her.”

Even though the knowledge that his gift was currently in her purse wasn’t a secret, Marinette still managed to have her cheeks dusted in pink. Adrien told himself to tease her about it later.

“Yes, Ma’am. For her fourteenth birthday. I can still remember the long nights that I spend making it. It was almost thrown against the wall a couple times. I have since sworn to leave crafting to the professionals, like Mari.” The blush deepened, causing a roguish-Chat-like smile to curl Adrien’s lips. I loved when a simple comment managed to get his twenty-one-year-old friend to revert to her fourteen-year-old self. It was adorable and amusing at the same time.

“Oh, please. Call me Gina,” the woman gently scolded, before turning to Marinette. “Unfortunately, I must run. I have some errands to run for your parents. You’ll be over for lunch, will you?” 

Marinette nodded, and Gina clapped her hands together.

“Excellent! I will meet you there.”

She started to leave but turned to say something over her shoulder.

“Bring Adrien along. I want to get to know the man that took my little fairy’s heart.”

Stunned, Adrien stood there dumbly, watching the misinformed Gina continue to weave through the Saturday morning crowd.

Apparently, Marinette was just as surprised because she didn’t say anything until the sounds of Gina’s motorbike was starting to drift from earshot.

“I’m so sorry about that, Adrien. Grandma Gina often gets her stories and faces confused.”

“You trying to tell me that you, didn’t tell her about me?” he asked, looking with her with a teasing smirk. Thanks to an incident involving a live broadcast back in collége, Adrien knew she had had a crush on him. It was one of his favorite things to tease her about, even if it was something he was currently guilty of himself.

The blush turned red (a color he had always felt suited her), and she gave an awkward laugh.

“I mean, yeah. I did. But not like that. I swear, I’ll get it all sorted out at lunch.”

Adrien gave a little pout; “Is that your way of uninviting me?”

“Ah, well. You can come, of course, but you don’t have to. I mean, I don’t want to make it awkward or make it seem like a date. Well, of course, it’s not a date because my parents will be there. But-“ 

Her nervous rambling was interrupted by Aimee’s light crying; clearly, she realizes that she was no longer the center of attention. 

“It looks like little Doodle is ready to get going,” Adrien pointed out, “We should continue our shopping before we have to shatter your Grandma’s hopes of meeting your new boyfriend.”

Marinette agreed, but as they walked, Adrien thought about how to make Gina’s words a self-fulling prophecy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot was requested on my Tumblr from the Prompt: "You asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative we met thinks I'm married with a baby." (but altered a bit LOL) 
> 
> I hope you like it, and if you want to request a one-shot, ask me on my Tumblr: JustFangirlFeels
> 
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
